Happy Feet 0.95: Chapter 13
Chrysta and Reddington's troops ran up the hill to where the Cathedral was. "Destroy the Outcasts!" Amelia yelled with fury. Reddington stepped out and said "whatever comes out, keep moving forward!" "Come on!" Slash yelled, Ivan shouting "attack!" Mumble saw the soldiers on their way up. He said to Meg "all we need to do is keep them away from the high ground!" "Easier said than done, Mumble!" "Now, Ozcar!" Mumble yelled as the latter sent his skua into the sky saying "take em down, Blitz!" Blitzkrieg flew down and knocked over Slash, Ivan and several other troops, sending them rolling back down the mountain like dominoes. Chrysta saw the skua heading straight towards her and growled. As Blitz attacked and shrieked loudly, Chrysta slashed his neck with her claws, killing him instantly. Ozcar saw this and said "no!" as Chrysta looked at the blood on her claws, smiling as she said "onward! Take them down!" "We've lost our fighter jet!" Moriarty said, Johnny putting up his flipper and said "iceberg rollers, stand ready!" as Ardel, Danny, Glen and Mark prepared their large icebergs. Johnny yelled "now!", prompting the others to push the icebergs, which rolled down the hill into the path of the attackers. Nortlu saw the icebergs and said "scatter! Incoming!" as the troops avoided being flattened. Mumble saw that this was driving the attackers back down the hill, saying "Katniss! Get the other skuas ready for aerial assault!" "With pleasure." Katniss said as she summoned the skuas who were carrying snowballs, sending them down the mountain and saying "fly, my pretties! Fly! Fly! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" The troops continued to run up the mountain, only for the skuas to drop the snowballs on their heads or in their paths, many a soldier slipping or getting brain freeze because of this. Chrysta saw the retreating soldiers and said "come back you cowards! From what I've survived, icebergs aren't that dangerous! Onward!" only for a snowball to hit her in the forehead, followed by skua droppings. Mumble said "we can't take much more of this! Anna, rolling quills! Now!" as Marshall, Perry and Victor emptied barrels filled with exotic hedgehogs, which rolled down the hill. Slash saw one coming straight for him and spun around to dodge it, another one quickly hitting his backside with it's quills, prompting an "A-HOW!" from the ape. But when they ran out of hedgehogs, Chrysta, Nortlu and the remaining soldiers continued up the mountain, Reddington saying "don't stop! Attack!" With no more distractions, Mumble said "this is it!" as the others prepared for battle. Finally, the soldiers entered the trench, Nortlu saying "destroy!" as both sides charged. Slash attempted to attack Victor, but Marshall shoved the latter aside and fought her foster brother, while Garner was able to overpower Amelia with help from Captain Dust. Alex and Ivan butted heads and squared off as Chrysta pinned Mumble to the ground, only being stopped when Meg shoved her off. Chrysta saw her niece and growled saying "I've had enough of your crap, Meg!" as they fought. Meanwhile, Bangers and Mash joined the fight as they kept the soldiers away, Petey using a stick to brutally beat two troopers while Perry beat Slash with a set of bagpipes. Reddington saw this and said "don't stop! Keep hitting th-oof!" as Amelia was thrown straight into him. "Keep at them!" Nortlu yelled as he picked himself off the ground. Mumble was cornered by Ivan, who said "give my regards to Larry!" as he swung his sword. Amelia ran up behind Mumble and pounced at the same time. Mumble ducked quickly, causing Amelia to smash right into Ivan. Chrysta scratched Meg's leg and waist as Meg clawed at her stomach before Chrysta bit her niece on the neck with her sharp teeth, prompting a scream of pain from Meg. "That's right! Scream again, Meg! You sound just like your father did when I killed him!" Chrysta mocked, prompting Meg to dig her claws deep into Chrysta's hind leg. When they fell back in exhaustion, both were clawed, bitten and bloodied as they circled each other again. Reddington looked around the battlefield and finally found himself face-to-face with Julius, who prepared his staff for battle. As Reddington clenched his armored fists, showing off his electrical manipulation powers, he fired at Julius several times, all shots being deflected quickly. When one of his shots eventually had Julius lying on his back, Nortlu said "goodbye old friend!" as he prepared to strike a killing blow. Suddenly, a snowball hit him in the back of the head. "Leave him alone!" Glen said as he prepared another snowball. Reddington laughed and said "well... that was stupid of you." before zapping Glen with his electricity, sending the latter crashing into an iceberg. "Glen!" Danny shouted as he ran over to the smoking body that lay on the ground. Mark listened for a heartbeat, only this time, there was none. Danny grabbed an icicle and said "you killed Glen!" as he charged Reddington. But before he could avenge his friend, Amelia drove a sharp knife into his stomach. Their distractions were long enough for Julius to stand up and hit Reddington over the head, using his staff to cause a ripple in the ground. Chrysta looked at her forces and said "retreat! Fall back! Fall back!" as they ran back down the hill. Mumble helped Meg to her feet as they looked down where the soldiers had gone. "We did it." Meg said. "We won." "For now." Mumble added. As the sun began to set, many members of the group were sitting injured and exhausted. Mumble walked over to Ozcar and Katniss and said "how are you guys holding up?" "Fine. I'm great." Ozcar answered, wiping a tear from his eye as he finished burying Blitzkrieg, Katniss breathing heavily as she added "ready for another round." Meanwhile, Meg was wincing in pain as Alex looked at her injuries. She was simply covered in bite marks and a scratch here and there, but it still stung when you put ice on them. "Ow! Watch it, Alex!" Meg complained, Gloria walking over and saying "how bad is it?" "It's just a couple scratches. She'll live." Alex answered. Stalin looked around saying "the battle took a lot out of us." "You're telling me." Marshall said. She saw all the recovering allies and said "we're out of icebergs. Most of the hedgehogs haven't made it back, Blitz is dead and we've got a lot of wounded!(sigh) Mumble, we can't hold off another attack like the last one! Chrysta knows what to expect now, she'll change tactics." "Hey Katniss. We need you to set up an aerial watch on Chrysta and Reddington's troops. Tell them to warn us if they start moving." "Will do Mumble." Mary said "why don't we set up some night guards?" "Too risky." Gloria said. "Come on, let's get inside." Danny was laying back in exhaustion, looking at the stab wound on his side, saying "bloody hell, if this is what it feels like to win, I canny imagine wharrit's like to lose." Stalin walked outside with some cloaks and blankets, Julius seeing this and saying what are you doing, Stalin? "Getting myself warm. It's going to be freezing tonight!" Stalin answered before Julius pointed to everyone else, who were struggling to get warm. Stalin sighed and thought for a moment, before looking at the blankets he held. Walking over to Meg and Alex, he said "hello, you two." "Uh, hey." "You look a little bit cold. Here, take some of these blankets." Stalin said as he handed them some. "Oh, thanks." Hearing these two praise him gave Stalin a familiar feeling to what he felt when he saved the miller's family in the fire. Surprisingly, it felt nice. Stalin ran back inside and came back out with some more blankets, followed by Bangers and Mash. Walking over to Katniss, he said "here you are, love. Get yourself warm." "Oh thank you." "Right, here you are, you too, you three. You as well." Stalin said as he handed out more blankets. Hellas walked up and said "Mumble's got something to say, everyone." Mary waited outside, saying "well, if someone's gotta stay for nightguard, it's gonna have to be me." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions